Operators of motor vehicles may compromise fuel economy due to later-than-optimal braking in the slowing or stopping of the vehicles. Earlier onset and gradual application of vehicle brakes may improve vehicle fuel economy or energy capture in the case of vehicles with regenerative braking capabilities.
Accordingly, a driver prompting braking system and method which prompts a driver of a vehicle as to the optimal time for brake application in slowing or stopping of the vehicle to enhance vehicle economy may be desirable.